The Final Battle
by Eeveeleah
Summary: We all know that at the climax of the battle of Oblivia, Ben confronted Purple Eyes and caught Mewtwo single-handedly. But what if that really didn't happen? What if Ben was injured too much and Summer was left to complete the capture? Rated T for some cursing and blood. There is no romance implied.


**Hey guys, sorry for not posting anything for long! My excuses are: school, homework, writing several other stories that I want to post, school, hilarious quotes on the web, school, doctor visits, and more school. Anyways, I showed it to my brother and he said it was really funny. I wanted it to be kind of emotional, but you decide!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon. If I did, there would be an anime for the Rangers already. **

(-) Normal POV

"AGH!"

Ben fell to his knees, holding a large gash in his side, blood pouring out of several gashes already inflicted by other psycho cut attacks earlier in the battle. Summer ran over to his side, whilst Nema wisely backed away. "Ben!"

Ben started to get to his feet, only to collapse to one knee, gritting his teeth. "Ow... damn you..." he growled at Purple Eyes, who was smirking and looking annoyingly bored at the other side of the platform of the top-level of the Sky Fortress. Ben had started battling against Mewtwo, but it proved more dangerous than expected. Now Ben's styler had busted, and Mewtwo had already inflicted several wounds, as previously stated.

"Heh..." Purple Eyes smirked. "Not so much you can do know, hm?"

Ben glared at him at full power. "There is no way you're going to get your hands on Oblivia. I won't let you."

Summer mentally sighed. Her partner was stubborn, [not unlike herself] but sometimes he was just a teensy bit to headstrong when he was determined. "Ben, I really hate to break this to ya, but you're really outta commission here," she murmured, helping him to his feet.

Ben shot a glance at Summer [which caused him to wince], then murmured back, "Then what are we gonna do?"

Summer shot a glare at Purple Eyes, who was completely ignoring them and was telling Mewtwo something. "Not 'we', _me_. Nema!" she whisper/yelled. "Take Ben back to the other room! I'm gonna take down this guy, and I don't want either of you to get in the way."

Nema scurried forward wide-eyed, and let Ben lean on her, who was watching Summer with narrowed eyes. "You be careful."

"That's not usual a promise I keep, but I'll try this time." Looking at Purple Eyes, who was still ignoring them, Summer made sure Ben and Nema were out of harm's way before hollering, "Hey, you with the face!"

(-) Summer's POV

"Hey, you with the face!"

At my insult, _The Despicable One _whipped around face me. Oh, this is going to be _fun_. "You," Purple Eyes sneered, "Have to be the most arrogant-" _Okay, getting bored now._

"Yeah yeah yeah." I interrupted him with a wave of my hand. "Lets get this over with."

He snorts. "Oh, really? And what makes a delinquent like yourself think you can defeat me? I could have ordered your boyfriend to be killed at any time."

_Oh. He did_ not_ just go there. He. Did. NOT._

"I have plenty of reason. One." Without warning, I released my capture disk and started to capture Mewtwo, who was thoroughly startled. "You are trying to take over the world. I am a Ranger, thus I must stop you to get my next paycheck."

"Really. I hate to break it to you, but no Ranger will ever be getting another paycheck. Ever. Understood?" _Sarcastic son of a bit_- Mewtwo started going on the offense. I dodged every attack.

"Two. You threatened and kidnapped Nema and Leanne." Mewtwo shot a psycho cut at me. It clipped my leg, but I ignored it and kept moving.

"Hm. That all?" _Why you as-_

"Three. You nearly killed Rand before. And you had Mewtwo banish him." Dodged a nasty shadow ball.

"Meh. I could take a nap." _Resisting urge to go and strangle you to death, you bast-_

"Four. You nearly killed Ben. And that is enough is reason alone." Dive behind a pillar to avoid a hyper beam.

"Aw, worried about your boyfriend?" _Okay, PAUSE THE BATTLE!_

"Reason number five, BENJAMIN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I roared, literally making both Purple Eyes _and_ Mewtwo jump about three feet in the air. Serves them right. I take the opportunity to get a few extra loops.

"Ack, I think I've gone deaf. You do know smoke is coming out of your ears, right?"

"Reason number six." My voice was dangerously low now. "You are the most obnoxious, annoying, migraine inducing, frustrating, [insert insults for a good five minutes here] git. Anything I miss? Oh, yes. You stole the Golden Armor and knocked out a bunch of old people. Do you plea guilty?"

Add a few extra loops on. Mewtwo is almost captured. Then he teleports to who knows where. Damn.

"Question. Where in the name of Arceus did you learn all those swear words?" He sounded exasperated. Doing a full circle sweep, I face him, who actually looks amused and genuinely curious. I wince slightly, but ignore the pain in my arms. During my cursing session, I might have let down my guard a little bit. Oops.

"My older sister."

"Hmph. Mind giving me her name?"

"Why the hell should I tell you that?"

"So some of those swears can go to the grave. Along with her."

Despite my current position, [cut up legs and arms, clutching bleeding shoulder] I managed to give a small smile and say, "If you want to get rid of my sister, then you have a long way to go. She's stood up to Arceus when he's in a rage without any Pokemon with her, and walked away unharmed. She is _much_ more powerful than you." _Very so true._

"Hm. I'll tell her to say 'hi' for me once you're both in heaven." Out of nowhere, Mewtwo appears and psycho cuts me right in the face. Shit.

"AAARGH!" A searing pain rips through my face, and I collapse and nearly pass out. This pain, it's just too much. Sticky liquid runs down my face, and I know it's blood. Heh... maybe this is the end... I think about all the good times I've had... and my vision starts to fade...

Then I dimly hear Nema scream and Purple Eyes laugh a high, cold laugh.

Then I feel a rush of adrenaline pass through my body. _This is not over._

I open my eyes, only to experience a throbbing pain in my forehead. But my natural instinct to choke the living daylights out of a _certain someone_ overrides my pain. But my vision... it's so different, so blurry. On my right, I could see Purple Eyes was wearing a triumphant smile. Quickly turning my head, Nema was standing at the doorway to the other room, wearing a terrified expression.

_NO! GET OUT OF HERE!_

I shakily began to rise to my feet. Purple Eyes noticed this, and his face took on one of _the _most scared looks I have ever seen. Supporting myself against a pillar, I looked him right in the eye.

"You... you should be dead," he near whispered.

I glare at him. Looks that way. "Well, I'm still alive." Suddenly whipping my arm in a circle three times, I finish capturing Mewtwo. "Reason number seven. I am Summer Minami. And I never, ever give up."

(-) Normal POV

"Hey, Summer!"

Summer turned to the sound of her partner's voice, and watched Ben through her left eye as Ben limped toward her, clutching his side to where she was standing on the top of the Wireless Tower. "Ya know you're going to reopen that wound, right?"

"Hey, we're war veterans now! I think we deserve a few scars."

WHACK!

"JOKING! And you should watch yourself. The doc doesn't want you out too much yet." Ben scowled and rubbed his arm.

Summer turned away from him and surveyed Renbow Island in front of her. It had been a week since the battle of the Sky Fortress, and neither one had escaped unscathed. Ben's injuries were healing up nicely, even the deep gash on his side.

Summer, however, was a different story.

Her minor wounds were healing up fast, but the psycho cut to her face had been a different problem. A difficult problem. Summer had passed out from blood loss right after she captured Mewtwo, and nearly died. Another doctor who was just passing by in Oblivia had treated Ben and Summer, but said that Summer would forever have a large, ugly scar going across her face; from her left temple down to the right side of her chin. A bandage covered it at all times, and it was unclear if she would be able to ever see out of that eye or not. Everyone predicted not, including Summer herself.

As for the battle, everyone was assuming Ben was the one who defeated Purple Eyes once and for all; Summer was just caught in the crossfire. But anyone with enough common sense could see that the scar that would become on Summer's face and the haunted look in her eye that _she_ was the one who was the victor, compared to Ben's cheery disposition. The only people in Oblivia who knew the truth were Ben, Nema, Rand, Leanne, and Prof Hastings, and Summer made them swear to keep that secret. She prefered being out of the spotlight at this moment. Ben tried to convince Summer to take half the credit, but she bluntly refused.

End of conversation.

Besides, Summer already manged to contact her sister and tell the rest of the family. And boy, were they ecstatic and concerned all at once, and threatening to drag her back home if she didn't visit for Christmas.

Ben took a deep breath and said, "We should go back down. Prof Hastings wants to talk to you."

Summer sighed and rested the good side of her head on Ben's shoulder. "I don't think it matters what anyone wants anymore." She lifted her head and looked Ben right in the eye. Ben felt nervous; her gaze was so different from what it had once been.

"After all, we survived the final battle."

**Please review!**


End file.
